Queen of the Damned
by Midorii
Summary: Kagome sees Inu Yasha and Kagome toegther. Kagome commits suicide, killing herself, but the Shikon No Tama brings her back to life! She her feelings change for Inu Yasha now that she's back, but she changed too! She's not human anymore..[[Kagome/???]]
1. Curse Love

A/N~ Hi, This is my FIRST fanfic so plz go easy on me! I'm not sure if it's to your tastes..o_O Please review if you guyz like it! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inu Yasha; they all rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi!!! Made by: Midorii  
  
The wind was gently blowing and the sun slowly started to sink down behind the mountains. The grass bowed to the trees and the crystal river flowed. Everyone would enjoy the sight, but Kagome who was leaning against the Goshinboku Tree didn't. Her soul was overcome with too much sorrow and betrayal.  
  
Kagome's eyes were filled with tears and her cheeks were stained with her tears, dripping off her cheeks.  
  
"Why Inu Yasha, why?" Kagome whispered, her voice weak. "How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me, not Kikyo. I never want to love again.. "Kagome sobbed out.  
  
~Flashback~ "Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled.  
  
She wandered off into the forest, hearing some moans, Kagome ran in the direction of the sounds, thinking Inu Yasha was hurt.  
  
Kagome regretted to follow the sound because what she saw brought tears to her eyes.  
  
In the clearing, Inu Yasha was making love to the walking corpse, Kikyo. It was Kikyo making all the moans and sounds of pleasure.  
  
Kagome ran from the scene, crying as she ran. ~End Flashback~  
  
Kagome held the Shikon No Tama in her hands. Looking at it.  
  
"Inu Yasha thinks I'm just a shard detector and a replacement for Kikyo.."  
  
Kagome sighed, wiping her tears away. She wasn't going to live her life like this. Living in sorrow and pain.  
  
She wandered through the forest, sitting on a cliff listening to the waterfall.  
  
"I'm can't live like this! What's the use? He loves Kikyo, not me. I'm going to end my life here and now. It's easier for everyone." Kagome muttered as she stood up.  
  
She thought about Shippou, Sota, Mom, and Grandpa and Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Sorry everyone!" Kagome whispered under her breath and jumped off the cliff, falling to her death.  
  
She let the sound of water hiss in her ears as still held the Shikon No Tama in her hands, and let the darkness consume her.  
  
From the cliff where Kagome fell from, Kikyo watched with interest. "This is good, now Inu Yasha is all mine.." Kikyo said darkly. With a swish of her miko robes, she walked away, heading toward Kaede's hut.  
  
On the rocks below, Kagome who lay dead still clutched the Shikon No Tama to her heart.  
  
Her blood splattered everywhere, and the once crystal water, now tainted with her blood.  
  
The Shikon No Tama in Kagome's hand started to glow an unearthly pink. The rays of the jewel started to shine on Kagome's dead body, engulfing it in its glow.  
  
The jewel lifted Kagome's body which now glowed pink into the air and then there was a explosion.  
  
The jewel disappeared, only leaving Kagome's body slowly falling in the air.  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open, her eyes no longer brown, but a dark forest green.  
  
Her hair now longer and on her forehead, a sun and moon mixed together as one.  
  
Kagome stood up, trying to balance herself.  
  
What happened? I remember falling off the cliff and dieing.  
  
Kagome's face was full of shock, she was once dead, now alive. She began to search for the Shikon No Tama, but couldn't find it. She lifted up her hands, to see that she had claws, and blue stripes on her arms.  
  
Oh no..Did the Shikon No Tama bring me back? Kagome thought with worry.  
  
She started walking back to Kaede's hut, confused but soon she took advantage of being a demon.  
  
"I won't go back to Inu Yasha, pretending nothing happened. No..I'm going to make him pay for what he did.  
  
She started to walk to the Bone Eater's well.  
  
"I'm going to train and become stronger..Then I'll come back." Kagome said and jumped into the well.  
  
A/N~ Hey guyz! Did ya like it? If you did, please review! If I get a lot! Then I'll do the next chapter! ^^V 


	2. Back Again!

A/N~ Hey, This is the second chapter, hope you enjoy! Bon Appetite..^^ Thanks to all those people who reviewed! Plz review if you didn't! Should this be an Inu Yasha/Kagome or Sesshomaru/Kagome? Or other? Please review..*hint hint*  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inu Yasha; they all rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi!!!  
  
Made by: Midorii  
  
Kagome wiped her forehead. It was really hot in this dojo. It's been 6 months since she left. She found a youkai back home and trained under her. Kagome learned out how to do many things.  
  
Purify swords, fight with swords, heal herself, put up a barrier, transform into her true form (she found out she was a dog!), Her miko powers grew stronger than Kikyo's also mask her scent.  
  
Her sensei started to attack again. Kagome dodged the attack, lightly attacking her sensei. The fight went on until at last, Kagome won.  
  
Her sensei called Kagome over, "Kagome, it's time you return to the Feudal Era. You've trained for 6 months now and you're better than me."  
  
Kagome sheathed her sword. "Thanks for everything sensei." Then Kagome left for home.  
  
After she got home, she said her farewells and changed into a black kimono with red designs. She said her final farewells to her family and headed to the well.  
  
Kagome jumped into the well, returning to the Feudal Era.  
  
As soon as she jumped out of the well, Kagome masked her scent.  
  
Kagome walked to Kaede's hut slowly, wondering how everyone was going to handle this.  
  
Inu Yasha will pay... Kagome thought. Smiling, she thought Revenge is sweet and entered the hut.  
  
The door slammed open and Kagome entered, looking at everyone's shocked face.  
  
From Miroku' s jaw dropping, Inu Yasha' s surprised face, Sango' s shocked face, Shippou' s face full of happiness and Kikyo' s face blank, but in her eyes, full of bitter hatred held only for Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME!! YOU CAME BACK!" Shippou yelled and launched onto Kagome's leg, as if he was hanging onto a piece of string on a cliff.  
  
Sango stood up, running to hug Kagome. "Kagome! Where were you?!"  
  
She was greeted by Inu Yasha with his usual "Feh" and then "WHERE WERE YOU WENCH?!"  
  
Kagome gave Inu Yasha a cold glare, ignoring him and looking at Kikyo, Kagome' s eyes dancing with fire and ice.  
  
Miroku went to hug Kagome and then his hand went to touch her butt. Sango saw this and banged his head with her boomerang.  
  
"YOU JERK! HENTAI! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS WHEN SHE CAME BACK?!?!?" Sango screamed at him, raising her boomerang to hit him again.  
  
"Kikyo.." Kagome said in disgust. Kagome gave Kikyo a death glare.  
  
Kikyo's face was still blank, ignoring Kagome. "Well reincarnation, looks like you survived." She spat.  
  
Kagome's eyes grew cold, her eyes started to turn a bit red.  
  
Shippou hugged Kagome. "Kikyo said that you died by falling off a cliff!" the little kitsune told Kagome. "Inu Yasha also kept hitting me too while you were away!" Shippou whined.  
  
Kagome nodded, "SIT!" she yelled at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Bitch" Inu Yasha yelled from the hole he made.  
  
Kagome smiled evilly.  
  
"Well Inu Yasha, did you have a good time with Kikyo 6 months ago on a certain night?" Kagome eyed a red-faced Inu Yasha.  
  
"What are you talking about wench!?" He said, nearly pouncing on Kagome, ripping her to shreds.  
  
Kagome smiled innocently. "I walked in on you and Kikyo together. After a few seconds, I left you two guys alone."  
  
The group stared at Inu Yasha, except Kikyo.  
  
"INU YASHA!! HOW COULD YOU?!" Sango screamed into Inu Yasha's sensitive ears.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Did you really? Did you succeed?" Miroku said, his eyes glittering.  
  
Sango banged her boomerang on both Inu Yasha and Miroku's head.  
  
"What are you guys talking about? Tell me!!" Shippou whined, jumping onto everyone's head.  
  
Kagome sighed. Knowing they weren't going to get anywhere with fighting and yelling.  
  
"SIT DOWN!" Kagome screamed at everyone.  
  
After they all got settled, Kagome started spilling the story, telling everything.  
  
"I ran into Inu Yasha and Kikyo very.um.how do I put this? 'intimate'" Kagome began.  
  
"Then I ran off to a cliff and jumped off it, dieing." Kagome looked at everyone's shocked face. Shippou started crying.  
  
"Then the Shikon No Tama brought me back to life. Changing me into a demon was cool. I came back and for the last 6 months, I trained under a youkai back in my time." Kagome said finishing her story.  
  
"YOU USED THE SHIKON NO TAMA?!" Inu Yasha yelled, his face getting red.  
  
"No you baka." Kagome replied casually. "The Shikon No Tama brought me back to life on its own, I didn't wish it."  
  
"Feh, whatever" Inu Yasha said turning away.  
  
Kagome picked up her sword, lying on the wooden floor.  
  
"I'm going to explore a little bit, I'll be back tomorrow." Kagome said, heading toward the door.  
  
Inu Yasha stopped her. "Where do you think YOURE going?!" he said, blocking the door.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Get out of the way or else."  
  
"Or else what wench?" he said haughtily  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you Inu Yasha" Kagome said, blasting him to a tree outside.  
  
Inu Yasha groaned. "HEY WENCH! COME BACK HERE! I NEED THE SHIKON NO TAMA!!!" he yelled.  
  
Kagome was already walking away. "BYE!" Kagome yelled at everyone, waving.  
  
Kagome wandered off, bored. She wanted to something exciting. Like an adventure or a fight.  
  
Wonder how Inu Yasha is doing with Ki-  
  
Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by a Fox Youkai. He looked very powerful and high of rank.  
  
"All female youkais are suppose to be at the tournament more like a contest. Come hither, we waste time." He said nobly.  
  
Kagome hesitated. Hmm.sounds like fun! At least it's better than nothing to do!  
  
Kagome mounted the cloud the youkai was standing on and they both left.  
  
A/N: Hey, what do ya think? Thanks to all those who reviewed and keep those reviews coming! 


End file.
